Current techniques for identification of microbially produced chemicals, including biofuels, rely on chromatography-based screening assays. As such, these current techniques only allow for the processing of about 102 samples per day. Therefore, there exists a need for improved compositions and techniques that can allow for greater and more efficient processing of samples.